With Blood We Now Bond
by angie9281
Summary: After all the trials and tribulations they have gone through in their lives, the closest friends and family gather at Bill's mansion to celebrate Sookie and Eric's wedding, where both come to realize the preciousness and loyalty of those who care about them. Story number 12 in my continuing TB story series


**Chapter 1**

Everyone waited for her to sit down amongst the piles of gifts that had been sent her way. Sookie was grateful that Arlene had let her have the bridal shower at Bellefleurs and now, Sookie, Arlene, Tara, Pam, Jess, Willa and Holly were gathered in the peaceful bar. Decorated in pastel balloons and sparkling banners of streamers, Sookie was grateful for all Pam's work in getting everyone together. After all she had been through over the past months, from becoming a faerie-vamp, to getting Tara back from the dead thanks to some powerful magic and all the trauma she and her now fiancé Eric had been through, she was all the more grateful for her friends surrounding her.

"Well, where to begin?" Sookie grinned at Tara who she had decided would be her maid of honor. "I've never seen so many packages before, not even at Christmas."

Tara grinned. "Well, I think there's plenty to celebrate, not just your wedding. But all us being here together. And safe, for once."

"Don't jinx it." Holly said with a wink. "But what I got you has been lucky for Andy and I so far. Things couldn't be better. Open mine first!"

Taking the package that Holly gestured towards, Sookie put it in her lap and gingerly opened the small rectangular box. "Oh its…..it's….beautiful…." holding up the object, it appeared to be merely a wind chime. But Holly was quick to point out, it was far from that.

"It's got all kinds of crystals and precious stones in it. And it was dipped in herbs that are said to be calming and provide luck."

"With who she's about to marry, I think maybe more than one of these would be needed to calm him when he's ticked off." Jessica said with a grin.

"I love it. Thanks ." Sookie said appreciatively. Package after package she opened and by the time she was done, she was well set, with lingerie, jewelry and even some new comforter sets for the bedroom. But mostly it was lingerie and with each set she opened, she blushed redder and redder. As they took to cleaning up after the end of the enjoyable evening, Tara pulled her friend aside.

"You know, since I came back from the dead to…well, being undead….it's good to be with you again, Sook. I wanted to thank you for picking me to be your maid of honor."

"I don't know who else it ever would have been." Sookie beamed as she looked over to Pam, who was packing up all of Sookie's gifts into boxes. "So…..you and Pam-"

"Picked up where we left off. And you know how she is, snarky, sarcastic…"

"It wouldn't be Pam if she wasn't any of that." Sookie said with a laugh.

Tara laughed too. "I guess after all she went through with thinking me long gone forever and what she told be about with the hep-v crisis…..I think she has softened. Just a little."

Sookie agreed. "I never would have thought we would be friends. Acquaintances, at best and even that was wishful thinking. But she and I are good friends and soon to be family."

"And what a family it will be too." Tara laughed. "Still makes my human family seen normal by comparison. Need any help with unloading the stuff at your place, or-"

"Nah, Pam said she'd bring it all over and then head back to Fangtasia, she has a few things to finish getting ready for. Tomorrow night, can you believe it?"

"And it's even harder to believe who your groom is. I actually have come to find him….tolerable. Like I have a choice. Pam comes with baggage and he is family, right?"

"You could do worse. Eric is fiercely protective of his family….." Sookie trailed off as Pam approached.

"Well, cupcake, you ready to go home and get a good night sleep? I refuse to do makeup on some faerie vamp with bags under her eyes." Pam said in her southern drawl. Having brought Sookie in her own sporty little corvette, Pam gave Tara a sly smirk before hurrying Sookie out of Bellefleur's but not before Sookie hugged and thanked all of her friends for coming and for their gifts.

**Chapter 2**

She had tried hard to get a good night sleep but it was almost impossible. The anticipation of the upcoming nuptials were something to be excited for as well as being nervous about. For everything that was being planned was being kept under wraps from Sookie by Pam, who hadn't even told her about the bridal shower until the hour before it started. All Sookie knew was that the wedding would take place in the former home of Queen Sophie-Anne which Bill, now once again King of Louisiana, had generously turned over to Eric. Sookie knew it had been a gesture mostly intended for her but the two former romantic rivals for her affection had come to be good friends and allies. So much had changed in the past months, it was enough to make her head spin.

Rolling over in her bed, she looked at the alarm clock. 7:32. Sighing, she had hoped that she could at least sleep in until nine and spend her afternoon reading and puttering around the house, killing time until her vampire friends showed up at sundown. Arlene and Holly planned on coming later on in the afternoon to start prepping the bride for the evening. Even trying to eat breakfast was a harder task than usual, her stomach filled with butterflies. But make no mistake, she knew it was a good kind of nervous for once. Though with the way their lives had been so far, she couldn't help but thing something was inevitably going to go wrong and there would be yet another bloodbath or worse, death occurring at her wedding. Plucking a pair of earrings out of a jewelry box, Sookie was dead set on wearing the simple pewter roses that were once her gran's. Adele would certainly be there in mind and spirit, if nowhere else.

"Getting a little anxious, are we?" a familiar voice spoke as she finished washing out her cereal bowl. Spinning around, she found her grandfather Niall seated, reading the newspaper as if he had been there for hours.

"Niall!" Sookie went to hug her grandfather who reciprocated in kind. "I wasn't expecting you….I wasn't sure if you got the invitation I sent through the porthole….having that in my bathroom….its strange. Then again, I am too so it kind of fits….can I get you a drink or food or-"

"You're rambling, Sookie." he replied with a amused smile. "I was not about to miss your big night for anything." he paused. "You are certain this is what you want?"

"The only thing I am regretting is not having gone through this sooner. every time I thought I made a good choice about my life, all I could ever think about was how I ignored the one person who was only ever trying to keep me safe and was honest with me. Not to say he is a saint, but Eric….he's unlike anyone I ever have known and I was stupid to push him away so many times."

"If it means you have found happiness, then I am glad for you. It would seem your life has been fairly eventful since your turning?"

"It was eventful even before became a hybrid." Sookie laughed gently. "But I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way. I have found it easier to just accept who I am and take charge of my powers. I have found that I do like what I am now, to be honest. It's like having the best of both worlds. I can still eat regular food which is a plus. And I can drink and lord knows I've needed good stiff drinks as of late."

Laughing, Niall produced a small velvety draw stringed bag. "I do have some affairs to deal with back in Faery but I will be along tonight. Meanwhile, I wanted you to have this."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything…." Sookie said as she took the bag into her hands. Opening the drawstrings, she pulled out a plum sized crystal that, when she took it out, expanded and shaped itself into a dainty platinum tiara studded with crystals that gently shimmered in all colors of the rainbow. "Its…..oh…..thank you…."

"I figured since you are of royalty, you should finally have something that denotes you as such.. Even though I have a hunch you've not broadcasted to the world of your heritage." Niall winked at her. "This has been a long time coming for you to receive and I figured now was a good a time as any to pass it along to you."

As he put it onto her blonde head, Sookie felt a calm wash over her as it settled into its proper place. "Thank you so much…..it's amazing." she walked into her living room and looked at her reflection in the small mirror on the wall near the cubby that held its fair share of history. Hoping it would be put to good use again sooner rather than later, Sookie returned to the kitchen. "I guess I will see you tonight, then?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing your night, dear one." he replied. "One thing though…is there going to be food at the reception. Namely, pasta?"

Laughing Sookie hugged him again. "I will make sure there is plenty for you, I promise."

**Chapter 3**

"Are you certain this is what you want to wear? I mean, no leather? I mean, not your usual anyway." Pam folded her arms over her chest as she pulled out the last few touches she had brought to his house. Needing to be at Bill's by 7, it was already quarter after six and just after sundown. "I never really imagined you being as sentimental as-"

Glaring at her with a icy blue stare, Eric frowned. "I know you wanted me to wear a tux but this is my choice. And I think you can understand the meaning it holds to me. Traditions and customs never really came up much over the past centuries but something told me this was the time to finally honor my late human family."

Pam walked around him slowly, looking him up and down. "It's certainly not Versace or Armani….but I have to admit, you look….good. It wasn't easy though. To find something historically accurate but I hope I did you justice. I….encouraged…..the tailor to not make any mistakes and made certain he knew I made myself clear, telling him just who this was for. Needless to say, he got to work right away and spared no expense."

Dressed in dark brown leather pants and darker brown boots, Eric smoothed a small crease in the sleeveless vest, his mind going back briefly to when he was human, the many discussions he had had with his father about settling down. No doubt his father had planned to make a arranged marriage for the headstrong son who it seemed would never settle down. Yet here he was a thousand years later, preparing for the day he never truly felt he would have. And the fact he never once saw himself as a husband, he had to admit to himself, it was far scarier than any of the battles he had ever fought in his life. "I like it. You did well, Pam."

Beaming, she proceeded to leave the room for a few minutes, returning with a parcel in her hands. Handing it to him, she sat down on a sofa. "I still believe you need to be accessorized."

Opening the box she had given him, he found not only the sword that usually hung in his office at the bar, but the crown he had finally regained from the late Russell Edgington. "Pam…you-"

"I had them restored. And I didn't let them out of my sight as they worked , it took hours for them to do it but-" she was stopped by a finger to her lips. Eric looked into her eyes with love and tenderness.

"This gesture…I know I once told you I like you better when you are cold and heartless but it is moments like these…..I am grateful." he said as he took the sword and put it at his side, sliding it gently into the leather scabbard. "You….don't….think I look silly? I mean, everyone else will be wearing-"

"Since when do you give a crap what other people think?" Pam said, rolling her eyes. "if anything, you look fiercer now than when you wear your usual clothes and that's saying something. Honestly, Sookie's made you go soft." Pam said, feigning a exasperated expression. "I suppose you could have done worse."

Laughing, he started pacing, never feeling more human than he did at that moment. Years ago, the thought of feeling like a human would have made him sick. But now, he almost embraced the humanity that his love for Sookie had brought back into him. A more precious gift, he didn't know if there was one. Ten minutes later, Pam emerged from the other room, dressed in a burgundy evening dress and her hair done into curls that framed her face. Makeup impeccable as usual, Pam gave him a last go over with her eyes. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time." he replied and scooping her up, they took off, a non stop flight to the next phase of his life.

**Chapter 4**

Surrounded by all the woman from the shower save for Pam, Sookie looked at the dress she wore. Not wanting the traditional white, she had instead wanted a soft blue dress, which, of course, Pam was able to procure for her with no trouble. Gently hugging her curves, the dress complimented every inch of her and she simply felt like a princess out of some Disney movie. The tiara from Niall sat atop her blonde head, her hair down in waves that cascaded down her back and shoulders.

"Perfection." Arlene gushed as she put the finishing touches on Sookie's pale blue eye shadow while the rest of the women finished up their own makeup. "You look like a angel, Sook." Arlene hugged her employee and friend. "I am happy for you you know."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything guys." Sookie stood and looked at all her friends gathered. Willa, Tara, Jess, Holly and Arlene were all wearing pale pink dresses as members of the bridal party. Knowing Pam would be Pam and likely not follow the color palette, Sookie wondered how her formal adversary would arrive. She found the answers a few moments later as there was a knock on the door.

"Well, you do look delectable." Pam said with a smirk.

"And you at least wore a shade of pink rather than something completely opposite, like blue. Or orange." Sookie joked as she hugged Pam

"Orange?" Pam looked horrified by the suggestion. "It would be a cold day in hell before I ever wore that color. I wouldn't want to be looking like a traffic cone." her eyes drifted to Tara and she looked at her coyly. "Looking nice Tara."

Tara smiled right back. "Thanks." and walking over to Pam, they took each other by the hand for a moment. "Good color choice for you. Like your temper."

"Watch it." warned Pam, but she had the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Five minutes and we are leaving, got it, everyone?"

Agreeing, the women raced around the living room, gathering up last minute things they needed to take care of and it was the fastest five minutes of Sookie's life. Walking carefully the short distance to Bill's house, Sookie felt the butterflies inside her getting stronger. Entering the mansion, Sookie was greeted by a long velvety red carpet that led into the living room that was cleared of all furniture, save for a dozen or so white folding chairs. There was a simple altar and she saw that Andy, recently made mayor and apparently had the power to officiate the wedding, was having a hushed conversation with Jason. At Sookie's arrival, both men looked stunned.

"Wow, Sook….you look…..I mean, wow." Jason rushed over to hug his sister. Andy too, came over.

"So you're the minister, huh?" Sookie said as she hugged the former sheriff of Bon Temps. "How's the search for a new sheriff going"?"

Andy laughed. "It's your wedding night and you want to ask me that?" Holly slipped over to his side and for a moment, Sookie saw their own wedding rings glisten in the soft muted light of the room. "Nervous, huh? And yes, I've got a new sheriff lined up. And the new deputy recruits are actually not half bad."

"Yeah, I am nervous…." Sookie replied with a grin.

"You look….heavenly." a familiar voice said from behind. Turning around, she saw Jessica letting Hoyt enter the room, both looking very much in love with one another. Past them, she saw Bill leaning against he doorway, shaking his head in wonder. "Mind if we speak for a moment. Alone?"

Sookie excused herself from the growing crowd in the room and followed him into his office. Closing the doors behind them, Bill took her by the hands gently. "I am glad for you, Sookie. You deserve this….I hope this isn't…weird for you having the ceremony here…..I mean-"

"We may have a history, Bill but I think we are back at a good place. A place where I can count you as a protector and friend. You earned my trust back but I swear, if you do anything as king again I don't like or if it threatens me or my own-"

"I have learned from my mistakes, Sookie and would not be stupid enough to risk losing your trust again. You are too important to me."

"What a strange, strange family I am a part of." Sookie said as she looked around the room, from Andy and Holly, to Lafayette and James. Even Arlene had brought along her new beau, a friend of James' named Keith. With all hep-v obliterated inn vamps and humans, people were free to couple with vamps and vice versa without fear of infecting one another. It was nice, Sookie thought, to see, Arlene happy again after losing Terry. With a vamp, no less. As Jess and Hoyt greeted Sookie and Jason arrived stag, the last to arrive was her grandfather.

"You look lovely." he whispered into her ear as he eyes the makeshift minister that was Andy Bellefleur. "I think I will be taking over the ceremony, if you don't mind." before she could protest, Sookie, with Bill still by her side, watched the faerie prince work his magic on the mayor, who looked a bit put out at first but then as calm as could be, settling into a seat beside his wife, Holly. "Care to introduce me to your friends?" Niall asked Sookie, ignoring Bill. Bill knew he was not one of Niall's favorite people, knowing he hated the drama he had put Sookie through over the years. That he had not wasted bill with a ball of faerie light was merely out of respect for his granddaughter. As Niall made himself known to those converged, Sookie noted a glaring omission.

"Eric? Is he even here yet? I wouldn't have thought he'd be late for this…."

Bill took her hand gently. "Yes, he got here shortly before you did. Pam was insistent on keeping him under wraps until the ceremony was to begin. I thought it was the bride who was supposed to be under wraps but Pam said it was a custom in Eric's family that instead the groom remain hidden." Bill shrugged. "I suppose its about time, isn't it?" he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Good luck."

Sookie hugged him back as she was led to the front of the room and before the altar where Niall was standing in a dark navy suit. A simple display of lit candles and blood red roses rested atop the polished marble as she turned to her right where her bridal party rested as for the grooms side, apparently Bill was best man and Pam was Pam, not about to let tradition dictate where she stood. Wherever she was, she was there supporting her maker and her friend Sookie. That was all that mattered. The closed door of the living room opened by Niall's magic as he appeared, towering over everyone as he slowly walked up to the altar and Sookie, for all of her life, couldn't even take the slightest of breaths. He was as imposing as ever, wearing his Viking wear and in other circumstances, she may have burst out in laughter, being as used as she was to seeing him in modern day clothing. But he carried himself with a regal air, as was befitting his own royal heritage. As he finally reached her, he offered her a sink and took her hands into his.

"I never thought I would see the day when you could look more beautiful." he whispered into her ear as her gaze drifted to the sword at his side.

"I could say the same thing about you." she replied.

"Beautiful? I would have gone with striking. Intimidating….." he joked as Niall coughed to get their attention.

"Am I interrupting? I dare say the two of you will have many, many centuries to chit chat." he said dryly, but he was smiling as well.

"Sorry grandpa Niall." Sookie replied sheepishly as they stood side by side, facing the ancient faerie.

The ceremony went by in a blur and before they were to exchange rings, there was a custom of the ceremony Sookie hadn't expected but had a hunch that somewhere, somehow in the ceremony, blood would be involved. Clearly, Niall had bee expecting it and didn't look at all surprised as Pan brought Eric a small blade that had a leather handle but the blade itself was silver.

"Just follow my lead." Eric whispered to Sookie. "It's okay.

Sookie nodded as she watched him hand the blade to Niall. "You two have shared blood before but today the meaning holds far greater meaning. It will bind you, body and soul, together for as long as you both live." Niall said as he slit both of Eric's wrists with the blade before going to face Sookie. As he looked into her eyes, she knew she was next and she was right. But instead, he pulled out a blade of a duller material. "For being mostly faerie, iron holds greater power over you and can harm you more than when you were only part fae. As silver is deadly to a vampire and iron can be to a faerie, with this blood exchange, you take one another's weakness and forge a new strength between both of you." Niall forced their wrists to touch, each healing cut touching the other, allowing blood to pass between the two. For a moment, the bride and groom had only eyes for each other, feeling like they were the only ones in the room. "Do either of you have any vows, anything you wish to say before we move on to the rings?" Niall asked the moment the wounds on both of them were healed.

"I'll go first. I didn't really prepare anything because we don't have that kind of time to let me say all I really want to." Sookie said. "Eric, if someone told me the night I met you that you were to me mine, I would have likely called them crazy. Over the years, with all we have gone through, you have been there for me, even when I pushed you away, making bad decisions all over again. Time and time again, you wanted to be with me and I admit, for a time I believed it was only for what I was. You have nearly died for me, you have been selfless for me. To think I could have lost you once and for all when you retreated to your homeland…the night you came to bill's house and I saw you with those hep-v veins….I wanted to scream, to just curse the world for the unfairness of it all. But now that I have gotten the many pieces that make you up, the violence, the gentleness, the humor and the caring, I now know without a doubt how much I love you. And I will never regret the road I went on to become what I am now, to be able to spend centuries with you. Thank you or not giving up on me."

The small assembled crowd was clearly touched by her words as Arlene sniffled loudly into a tissue handed to her by Keith. Willa too was teary eyes, taking care not to let her blood tears smudge her makeup job. Bill, for his part, had cringed slightly as Sookie had spoken, knowing he was mostly, if not entirely, the "bad decisions" Sookie had admitted to in her life. Though they were friends now and the trust between them returned, there was a unsettling feeling that was creeping through the former civil war soldier. But for now, he would be happy for her after all she had done for him. "What about you, Viking?" Niall turned to Eric. "You've never been at a loss for words, I can say for certain."

There was a soft laughter in the room as the tall blond offered a smirk, the smirk that Sookie found charming now. She used to find it galling, infuriating. "I'm not exactly from the Hallmark card company but I would like to say something as well.." he turned from Niall to Sookie. "I readily admit I wanted you from the start. At first for your power and what you could do. But the more I got to know you, I was reminded strongly of my first human love, Sylvie. I have not felt as strongly about a human as I do about you in a long time."

"I'm not exactly human anymore." Sookie couldn't help but tease, nerves still playing at her.

"And its moments like that that make me love you all the more. I got to know the sassy Sookie. The sweet, dangerous, smart and beautiful woman that I fought to protect. I never planned to give up on you for a moment and even as I sat atop the mountains, reading a story about a love that was never meant to be, I always felt there could be, even slightly, hope for us. And I would die for you if it meant sparing you from misery and pain."

Sookie's eyes welled with tears, touched by the sentiment of her groom. He was more complex than she ever could have imagined.. Tara handed her a small bronze band braided into a tribal pattern and looked very much like something a Viking would wear. Likewise, Pam gave Eric a dainty golden band with a oval shaped diamond set in it. First, Eric slipped the ring onto Sookie's finger and then she did the same for him. No words were needed to be said, the looks c wed, on their faces was all that was needed. Sookie barely heard her grandfather pronouncing her and Eric wed, focusing on only the man before her. As he pulled her into a tight embrace, he kissed her like never before as the guests rose to their feet and applauded. Try as she might, Pam was unable to hide her emotions and Sookie saw, for a brief moment, the blood tears that nearly dripped from her eyes before Pam wiped them away with a tissue.

**Chapter 5**

The reception itself took place in the back yard of Bill's mansion, strings of white Christmas lights draped on several trees while candles were lit at each of the tables. There was bottles of blood for the vamps and a light buffet for the human guests. Sookie and Eric were the last to emerge into the backyard, Sookie having changed into a simple pale pink sundress and sandals while Eric had been all to eager to strip off the tie and suit jacket he had worn. He much preferred his jeans and leather any day. They made it through the photo session and it seemed like the longest hour ever. Finally, they were able to mingle and enjoy the rest of the evening before they would depart for parts unknown for the honeymoon. There was a disc jockey playing music and as everyone got to dancing and laughing, Bill asked Eric if he could cut in.

"I suppose." Eric relented with a smirk. "But I didn't even know you could dance."

"Can you?" quipped Bill with a slight smile.

"There are few things I can not do." boasted the Viking as Sookie went to the dance floor put up for the party. He then turned to find Pam who looked eager to have a few moments alone with her maker. As alone as they could be at a reception, anyway.

"You are the prettiest bride I have ever seen….besides Jess of course." Bill stole a glimpse of Jess, dancing happily with Hoyt. He looked almost wistful

"Bill….what is it?" Sookie's smile faded into a look of concern.

"I got to thinking during the ceremony. That it was nearly you and I standing before a altar. That if not for my….poor choices, that maybe you and I would have remained together. Or is that wishful thinking?"

"Things could have gone differently. For the worse or better. There is never any way to see what's coming in life. And I was not exactly innocent during our relationship. But we're in a good place now, we're friends. You've changed for the better and have been a great father to Jess-"

"I did terrible things to you. To Jess. And even to Eric." Bill replied matter of factly. "Yet you never gave up on me and I am thankful for our friendship. I would gladly give up my life for yours and I hope you can forgive me for all I have done to you. I plan to speak with Eric as well about our tenuous past."

They danced slowly together, Sookie not sure what to say for a few moments. "I have forgiven you. I just want the past put behind us and for us to move forward. We are-all of us-" Sookie gestured to all the guests -"a family. Dysfunctional, supernatural and whatever. And I wouldn't want to lose a single one of you all. I miss Sam. But he's got a great new life in Chicago now and he was busy with Nicole having their third baby…..but at least he's living and breathing like the rest of you all."

"Breathing?" Bill gave Sookie a playful grin."

Rolling her eyes, Sookie grinned back. "You know what I mean…..and I am proud of you for being a better king this time around. There's been peace….even Eric says you've not been the screw up he expected you'd be again."

"And I meant that." Eric had come over to steal back his bride, Pam now dancing with Tara. "And as for our past, I wish to move forward as well and believe that I can count on you as a friend. Make no mistake, if you put a toe out of line like you did before with abusing your power, or trying anything funny, I have no qualms about getting rid of you."

"Threat understood perfectly clear." Bill replied, offering a hand for his former adversary and romantic rival to shake. As Sookie breathed a sigh of relief as Eric shook it. Leaving the newlyweds alone, there was a silence between the two as they surveyed the party before them, their friends and family dancing and eating. Taking her by the arm, Eric led her into the small, more private garden area that Jessica has insisted be put in and thus had become a hobby for her. Sitting on stone bench in front of a koi pond, the two reflected on their giant leap in their lives.

"I never thought I could be as happy as I am now." Sookie said.

"You know it won't be easy…..if your secret of what you are were to get out-"

"Not like people haven't learned about it before and its not like I've not been in a battle before. At least now I am better equipped to take care of myself." to prove her point, she popped out her fangs and lit her hands up with the soft glow of her fairy light.

"Yes. Yes you can.." he looked up at the starry night, looking lost in thought.

"What is it?" she asked. "You look like you're thinking really hard about something….."

"This year….it's been something, hasn't it? Hep-v and all that."

"And you, becoming a infomercial star and billionaire…..by the way, how is your business holding up? I still can't believe you're still running Fangtasia, with all you money and power…"

"It's more important to me than I thought it was." Eric shrugged. "I did think about closing it for good. But Pam recently reminded me that there is more to it than bricks and mortar. Memories, both good and bad. Besides, I need to keep Ginger being use anyway. With hep-v obliterated, I did worry that sales of New Blood would plummet. Turns out vampires prefer the taste of our product far more than that of the now defunct True Blood anyway. Sales? Never been better. And as for running New Blood, I have a flexible schedule, being boss and all. it's a good perk, so I will always have time for my loved ones." he took her hand and kissed it gently. "I know that was troubling you, worrying my job at the company would keep me away too much.

"Yeah, it was a concern….but I am kind of glad you are keeping Fangtasia. It's where I first met you anyway. You did tell me how it was actually Ginger's idea but that Pam stole the idea." Sookie shook her head with a smile. "You really are more sentimental than you want to admit to being, aren't you?" Sookie said coyly.

"Don't you dare speak of that to anyone. Ginger has been loyal to me and I do sometimes regret glamouring her excessively.. Which is why I plan to ensure her employment." Eric looked at her with narrowed eyes that sparkled with mischief under the moonlight. Kissing her gently, he held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "Shall we enjoy the rest of the evening before we leave for the honeymoon? I do need to stop at the bar before we depart for our honeymoon, if you do not mind."

Grinning, Sookie took his hand and allowed herself to be led back to the party, where they would spend the next few hours before departing for their mystery destination. It all felt like a dream, a dream she hoped and prayed would not turn into the bloody nightmare of events past. Hope was a powerful thing, and she now had it in spades.

The End


End file.
